The Last of the Burkit Tribe
by Has-a-llama
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Silvia and her Golden Eagle, Akos meaning White Falcon in Hungarian. Silvia has been in the forest for a year with him but when a group of strangers find her she must decide whether to stay in the forest or go with them.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the sky, the gray clouds filling it with sadness; Birds fly each and every way, scrambling to get home before the storm hit. I wished I had a home to return to, but some just aren't as luck as others. I wish I had somewhere to go, but right about now any place would do; but I don't so for the time being I must go forward. Some say time goes forward, waits for no one, moving in a strait line. That you'll never get to relive the same day twice that you should make the most of it. I've tried but so far I can't help but live in the past, my mind is stuck in the past, when things were good. When I had a home to go back to, when I didn't have to hide or live on my own. When I had friends.

It all started when my house burnt. It wasn't my fault, it was the fault of Monica, she burnt it when my brother, Mark, wouldn't date her. I think that's a stupid reason to burn someone's house but apparently she didn't. He rejected her one night. I had been at my friend, Kelley's house. When I came home there were police, firemen, the whole deal, right in front of my house. I didn't know what to do, all I knew was that my Family was dead, they'd place me in a foster home, no one would truly want me. I was a seventeen-year-old girl. I wouldn't be welcome with anyone. My brother was the only one who wanted me alive; I stayed alive for him and only him. I couldn't stay long, someone would see me, so I wasn't given much of a choice. I mean what was I supposed to do, stand there till they found me? No way, in that minute I had to make a life changing decision; I decided to run. So I ran, away from the town, away from the people who hated me there as well as the people who loved me, which by the way was very few. I ran from Mark and everyone else who had ever lived in the town of Ventura.

I went strait to the forest, the large forest, a national wildlife park if you will. I've always had this thing with wildlife. It comes to me, in a friendly way. When I was young Mark told me, our family was descended from those of the Burkit tribe, meaning Eagle tribes in Kazakh. The Eagles are supposedly the most intelligent creature; the legend says its decedents have special abilities, I guess mine is the way the animals work with me.

"Silva, it's time to move on." Screeched Akos.

"I'm coming." I replied.

Akos is my Golden Eagle; we met many years before I left home. I'm eighteen now and it's been a year since I left home. Do I regret running? Yeah, sometimes, sometimes I wish I could keep the fire from happening but then I realize I can't and I begin to think about now again.

"Silvia! If we don't get back to the cave now, we'll get stuck in the storm!" came Akos's cry again.

"Okay, okay; I'm coming." I shouted.

I don't understand the full extent of my power but I can understand Akos because of it. Mark used to say there were others' like us but I've never been sure. I rode on the back of a great black stallion named Rafiel. We met him a few months ago and he decided to stick with us; He's learned to follow Akos as well as the exact location of the cave in which we live. We neared the cave and Akos swooped down, landing on a rock next to the entrance. I slid off Rafiel and he followed me into the cave. Akos sat beside me as I feel asleep, kept warm by my fuzzy sleeping bag and my black bear friend Griff.

I awoke to Akos screeching and Griff growling. Rafiel was rearing at the front of the cave and Akos was soaring in and out of my vision. I stood up and walked toward the cave entrance. I noticed there were two guys and a girl looking quite frightened as Griff growled and edged closer. I ran out and smacked him on his snout.

"No! Bad Griff, you nock it off. Akos come down and you be quiet Rafiel." The orders were almost automatic.

The three newcomers were huddled together with a wolf in front of them. They didn't seem scared, more surprised really. I calmed my three friends down and turned my attention to the three and their wolf. I kneeled before the wolf and took his muzzle in my hands; I snapped his mouth shut and stared in his eyes.

"You sir, better calm down before something bad happens." I whispered. Letting go of him. His jaws didn't reopen for but a bark of agreement.

"How did you do that?" asked one of the guys. He had long black hair and was taller than I, probably about 6'2.

"I just told him to stop." I replied.

"No . . . he means the bear, Blacks are known to be vicious in their territory." Corrected the other guy, he was a little shorter than the first and had long blonde hair that was hilighted downwards so would you call it down lights? Well anyway he had long blonde hair with brown streaks.

"Oh . . . well I told him to stop to." I answered.

"Well . . . Umm . . . what are you doing out here?" asked the girl. She was about as tall as I, with long red hair and I guessed she was about eighteen like me.

"I'm . . . well . . . that's none of your business." I snapped. Akos screeched in his agreement.

"Okay, no need to be angry." She replied.

I thought for a moment about what to do next, should I continue talking to them or should I send them away?

"I'm Greg," said the brown haired guy. "And this is Kaylee." He motioned to the girl.

"I'm Ian." Said the black-haired guy.

"I'm Silvia." I sighed.

"Well then Silvia, what exactly are you doing out here?" Ian asked.

"This is my camp." I replied.

"So you're living here?" Greg asked.

"You could say that." I replied.

There was a look of sympathy on Ian's face, I could tell it was for me but I wanted nothing to do with him or the others. Ian walked over to Akos and patted his head; Akos tried to bite him but he quickly withdrew his hand. I wouldn't have stopped him from getting bitten either if it weren't for what he said next.

"Akos? I haven't seen you in years!" He exclaimed.

"Akos?" asked Kaylee and Greg in unison.

Soon they were all crowding around him trying to pet him without being bitten. He hissed at them and jumped into the air. He flew a few feet to me and landed on my shoulder. His claws dug into my skin but instead of stopping him I smiled at the confused look on the newcomers' faces. They had no idea why Akos would choose me over them.

"Akos? What's wrong buddy? Don't you remember us?" Kaylee asked.

I was getting a kick out of this.

"I remember just fine!" Akos screeched.

By the look on their faces they obviously didn't understand him.

"He says he remembers just fine." I said.

"You understand him?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, because not an everyday person can understand him."

"Yeah but I'm not your everyday person."

"You can say that again." Mumbled Greg.

Griff heard the comment and growled, which caused the wolf to growl, which frightened Rafiel, and sent Akos into the air. I practically ripped my hair out then, this was enough excitement for one day. I was only given a moment to thin about my next move before Ian cut in.

"How do you get them to listen to you?"

"The same way you'd get a puppy to listen to you. You have to teach them, and have high levels of respect for each other; though it also helps if you understand what you're saying to each other." I replied.

I grabbed Rafiel's mane and calmed him down, then I sent Griff into the forest and climbed onto Rafiel's back. It all happened in a mater of seconds, I figured I could run from the three and find somewhere else to camp. I was good at quick decisions, but I guess Ian was too. I was about to run away from them on Rafiel's back but Ian grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well if I told you then you'd follow." I said, trying to twist my arm out of his grip.

"It's not safe out there, there are things that no one can control, why don't you come with us?"

I finally got my hand from his grip, "No."

Then I charged off with Akos flying in front and Rafiel following him.


	2. Chapter 2

**James' point of view**

"Nice going, _Ian._" Jamie hissed as he phased to his normal self from the girl, 'Kaylee.'

"What?" I asked.

"James, she doesn't know about what she can do, if Nivek gets her than we're dead." Zack replied.

"Well what was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to be the girl while I was Ian." Jamie sighed.

"Well _sorry_ Ian's kind of _my_ name."

"Yeah but for the sake of her, let's not get into this argument again." Zack said.

"I don't care James! It's not your name any more!"Jamie argued.

"Please you guys," Zack begged.

"No! It still is my name! It's just not the one I go by. You get to keep your name because your family's dead!" I shouted.

"No, don't go into the family thing." Zack pleaded.

"Well you can't keep it because your family's not dead! But I don't suppose they're still looking for you!"

"STOP it!" Zack shouted.

Jamie and I stared at him.

"You guys, every time you fight you make me choose sides! While you guys are fighting Ari could be already dead." He replied.

"He's right." I sighed.

"We better go after her." Jamie added.

We all phased bear and ran after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silvia's point of view**

I knew they were following me. It was a gut feeling I had. I wasn't sure what to do about it though, I didn't stop Rafiel from following Akos, instead I sat and though about my choices; I don't often get more that a few seconds to think. This was not one of those rare times. A fairly good sized bird was at my side and caught me as I fell off of Rafiel in surprise. I quickly realized it was not a bird but a griffin; a griffin who could keep me hidden from the three newcomers.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Follow Akos."I replied.

"Sure thing."

We followed Akos into the mountains. Farther and farther away from the green field I used to play in; farther away from my home. No, I couldn't think like that; my home was with Akos now, with him and the other animals who cared for me. Though they wouldn't help me if I didn't help them. We live like a family of people. We take care of each other; if we didn't, we'd all die.


	4. Chapter 4

**James' point of view**

I charged forward as a bear then leaped into the air, suddenly an eagle, much like Akos. I noticed Ari was now on the back of a golden griffin, Instead of going to Akos like I planned to I went strait to Ari and the griffin.

"Why hello there." Ari greeted me.

I screeched a hello and began flying beside her and the griffin. I looked down and saw Rafiel was galloping below. Where was Akos taking them? He seemed to be headed blindly towards the mountains; but I knew him better than that, he had a plan. A plan to loose us, One that I could _not_ allow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Silvia's point of view**

This new eagle seemed to have come out of nowhere, I was confused now, but I tossed the thought aside. Animals always seemed to come out of thin air, maybe they did, I hadn't a clue. A huge dragon burst from the trees and snatched me off the griffin's back. Akos screeched and I yelped in surprise. The dragon was red as fire, had raven black claws, and pearl white teeth. He flung me onto his back, and despite being scared senseless I hung on for my life. The strange eagle dropped beside me and suddenly became human. He had long blonde hair and an angelic face. His hair was streaked with brown and his smile was warm and comforting. I had the distinct feeling I'd met him before, even though he was kidnaping me, if you could call it that, I _couldn't_ be afraid of him, not even if I tried. Even having just seen him transform from an eagle to a human I knew he wasn't anyone to be afraid of. The dragon as well seemed friendly, his brilliant green eyes filled with warmth, and when he looked back he seemed to be smiling. The fright and discomfort slowly left and was replaced with large amounts of curiosity and wonder. Who were these people? Were they even people? Where were they taking me? What would be found when I got there? And why does it seem like they're related to the three I met this morning?

"First of all," said the guy who was sitting behind me, the one who had recently been an eagle, "I'm James. Second, we're sorry for taking you like this but we can't let Nivek get you. Third, we hope you can forgive us."

I knew he was trying to be comforting but it wasn't helping. If anything I was becoming more and more reluctant to be on the back of this dragon sitting by this stranger who claims to be a friend.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Name-ish..." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" he replied.

"Oh it's just....your name is uhhh....name-ish..." I lied.

"Okay...I'll just pretend I understand."

"Mmm hmm." I muttered.

"Okay look, I'm sorry. We wouldn't do this if we didn't have to. Do you really want to be captured by a crazy lunatic instead?"

"Hmm....well let's look at this okay, your kidnaping me from my family, you keep saying _we_ but there's only _you._ You tell me your friendly but yet here I am, not on the ground where I should be."

I realized for the first time that I'd been wrong, it wasn't that I wasn't scared, it was that the fear just hadn't hit me yet. Fear was creeping onto me like a lion stalking a zebra, slowly at first then in pounced, hitting you suddenly, and before you knew it you were dead. Only I wasn't going to die, I was going to get out of this.

"Akos!" I called out in my head, "Akos can you hear me?"

"Yes Silvia." came his voice in my head.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?" I'm fine, scared but fine.

"I'm following behind you, as are Griff and Rafiel."

"Okay." I sighed.

"Don't worry, keep yourself alive, we're coming for you."

"I will."

No more was said between us, but James seemed like he had something more to say.

"Your okay." he whispered.

I sighed, knowing he was right. What I didn't know was for how much longer I would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**James' point of view**

I could tell Ari was becoming more frightened by the moment, I hugged her trying to send her fears away. She hugged me back but I could tell her fear was stronger than ever. I looked down and found we were just about home.

"Jamie I want us down immediately." I ordered.

He growled at me but gently glided downward. She was shaking now and I knew if I didn't do something she could potentially be scared for life.

"Ari, calm down. It's going to be okay."

"Ari? Who's Ari?" she asked, suddenly coming to her senses.

"Shit." I hissed under my breath. Of course she didn't know about Jamie's pet name for her, how could she?

"Your Ari." I replied.

"No, you have me confused with someone else." she said.

"No...Silvia, that's your real name. Ari is Jamie's pet name for you." I quickly explained.

"What? Jamie, who's Jamie? And who are you? And more importantly where am I?" she exclaimed.

We landed in a large field on the edge of a large forest. The field surrounded a large house, much like the one in the twilight movie only surrounded by a field instead of a forest. It was Jamie's home in the first place but the house excepted me as one of it's own. I know that seems creepy but all shifters have different abilities, mine happens to be knowing what inanimate objects feel, along with plants, basically anything that cant speak for itself. Jamie, once on the ground, growled at me to get off his back. Once me and Ari were off he phased human. He had hair longer than mine, almost to long, it was gold like a lion...or sunshine, whichever you prefer.

"James I swear I'll kill you someday, I swear it." He exclaimed, probably for the Ari thing.

"I'll remember that." I replied.

"Hey yall biscuit heads!" called Zack, running towards us from the forest. Upon reaching us he stared at me until it was unbearably creepy and I had to look away. "So," he said, turning his attention away from me and towards Ari, "You must be Silvia. Why don't you come with me, we'll go find Akos and Griff and Rafiel. These girls can stay here and talk about boys and shoes and what not." He motioned for her to follow.

When she did Jamie grabbed her arm to stop her. "I don't think so, Zack get back here." he ordered.

"Come on Jamie, we don't want to stay here and listen to you talk about guys." he laughed.

Jamie let go of Ari's arm and she ran towards Zack. They began walking to the forest.

"You gonna stop him?" I asked.

"Your leader, you can do that." He hissed.

"Yeah but I don't care if he takes her, I would actually like sit around and talk about boys and shoes." I joked, pretending to be serious.

"Oh god you're an idiot." he sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Silvia's point of view**

"Come on," Zack said.

I followed him, looking back only once; When I did I saw James was smiling and he seemed he was going to make no attempt to stop us. So I continued on, following closely behind Zack. We entered the forest and I heard a loud screech; Akos dived from the sky, aimed at Zack's head. Zack ducked just in time to avoid the hit, Akos swooped and landed on my shoulder.

"Bad." I hissed.

"Well come on, time to go!" he urged.

I looked at Zack, he tried to smile but he still looked worried, "I wont stop you from going but we will bring you back."

I turned to face Akos, "I...I can't go." I sighed.

"What?! No, we have to go! Go now!" He screeched.

"No, I don't...I'm going back with Zack now, you can come or go...your choice."

James and Jamie burst through the trees.

"What's going on?!" James asked.

"We heard screaming." Jamie added.

"It's okay, we were just about to head back," I explained.

Jamie had a shocked look on his face, "Oh...well okay then..."

I walked next to Zack as we followed Jamie back to the large house, James was on my other side and Akos was shooting me evil looks from the sky. At one point he tried to bite James but I pushed him away.


	8. Chapter 8

**James' point of view**

Once we got back home, Zack got soda while I tried to explain exactly why Ari had been taken from her home/cave.

"There's...someone looking for you...he's planning to...Umm...uhhh...do bad things."

"Like a rapist?" she asked.

"Exactly.../" mumbled Jamie.

"Jamie! Shut-up." I hissed.

This was _not_ going well. I heard the sound of tires on gravel, I knew it was time for me to go.


End file.
